


How is it on fire?!

by WishaDream



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Other, Silly, Witcher - Freeform, cooking with witcher, geralt as fed up house owner, jaskier as kitchen troll, just having fun, silly short story, so short, yennefer wine aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Geralt comes home to a mess in his kitchen
Kudos: 4





	How is it on fire?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [joeys' great witcher bakeoff](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641995) by joey batey. 



> I have not yet watched the Jaskiet cooking video, but my friend alerted me to it and she mentioned the video as confirming her head canon of Jaskier being a bad cook. That comment spawned this mini story. Enjoy!

It was a beautiful morning when Geralt walked into the kitchen. Not so beautiful in there, or so he found as the place was an utter mess. Flour covered the floors and walls. Batter the ceiling.

He was about to draw his weapon when he noticed Yennefa sitting at the kitchen table. The table was covered in various bowls all filled to the brim with various consistency of liquids. 

Yennefa was chugging back a bottle of wine as Geralt inquired, “What happened here?”

Yennefa pointed to a corner of the room. 

Jaskier was huddled there, back to the room, fine clothes covered in flour and charred at the edges. He turned his head to look back at Geralt, eyes watery, nose runny. “We made it for you,” sputtered the bard as he pointed to the kitchen counter.

There a blob of various colors blooped and bubbled. It looked solid and yet wet and was somehow on fire. 

Geralt left.


End file.
